Hermione la zero
by Himeno Sakura Hamasaki
Summary: ¿hermione una pesima bruja? ¿harry un muggle? si quieren saver mas solo pasen y lean n.nporfis denle una oportunidad u.u
1. Hermione la zero

**HOLA **

**pues bueno paso con un nuevo fic**

**espero y que les guste n.n**

**una nueva locura n.n**

Harry potter no es mio ( que malo u.u) es de J.K Rowling n.n

()()()()()()() habla la autora osea yop jajajaj n.n

.- .- .- .- .- .- hablan los personajes

""""""" pensamientos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

capitulo 1 .-Hermione la zero

Nuestra hiatoria comiensa en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechiceria con un amanecer radiante los pajaros cantan el sol brilla en todo su esplendor; dentro del castillo se puede contemplar la felicidad de todos los alumnos dirigiendoce al gran comedor. Pero el la sala comun de Gryffindor para ser mas esactos en el cuarto de prefectos (en esta historia los prefectos tienen cuartos individuales n.n) se puede observan a una linda chica de cabellos castaños muy desordenados, piel tostada , unos ojos de color miel que apensa se abren para resivir el dia. Su nombre

Hermione Granger mejor conosida como Hermione la zero y si se preguntan por que esa apodo mas adelanto lo sabran.

L a joven de apenas 16 años se levanta de su comoda cama para peinarse o tratar de hacerlo cambairse con el uniforme que le correspondia y tomar su varita que se encontrava en la mesita de noche. Observa su cuarto y mira por un rato por la ventana.

Hermione.- bien ya es hora

Sale de su cuarto para ir directo a su primera clase del dia transformaciones, ya que no tenia ganas de desayunar

Profesora Mcgonagall .- Todos felicitaciones por haber pasado a su sexto año. Espero y que sigan con buenas calificaciones y los que no sigan trabajando.

Todos estaban muy atentos per felices otro año mas y porfin se graduarian de la escula para enfrentarse a la vida adulta

Profesora Mcgonagall.- Durante este año trataremos de la trasnformacion y propiedades de la tierra ahora una ¿Quien puede mencionar los cuatro grandes elemenos de la magia?

En eso un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises also su mano(mm pues creo que ya saven quien esa jajaja)

Draco M..- eso es muy facil agua, tierra, viento y fuego

Profesora Mcgonagall .- Muy bien joven Malfoy 5 puntos para slytherin. La tierra es el principio de la magia que permite la creacion de todas las cosas. para aprender me gustaria que todos aprendieran el hechizo basico de la alquimia.- esto lo dijo colocando tres pequeñas piedras es su escritorio.

Profesora Mcgonagall .- El encantamiento hay que desirlo con claridada y fuerza ELT MIAT.- y las tres pequeñas piedras se transformaron en oro. Una joven de cabellos largos y negro exclamos con exitacion

chica.- ¿eso es oro de verdad?

Profesora Mcgonagall .- si asies señorita parkinson.

pansy P.- asombroso

Profesora Mcgonagall .-Ahora ¿Quien lo quiere intentar?.- todos levantaron su mano con emocion pero la profesora observo al fondo del salon del lado derecho .-Porque no lo intenta señorita Granger.-

pansy P.- Pero profesora yo creo que no deberìa hacer eso .- exclama con nerviosismo y todos los demas afirmaron rapidamente. en eso un joven pelirrojo y de ojos azules(jajaja creo que ya saven jajaja mejor ya no interumpo ) protesto.

Ron.- Mejor lo hago yo

Hermione.- Lo hare yo dejeme intentarlo porfavor

Profesora Mcgonagall .-Muy bien

Se levanto de su lugar y camino alfrente.Todos la veian con terror y unos cuantos salieron del salon

Ron.-Hermione mejor detente.- dijo con nerviosismo

Hermione.- callate que me distraes

Profesora Mcgonagall .-Primero piensa en el metal que lo quieres transformar a travès de la alquimia

Hermione.-muy bien.-tomo aire y pronuncio.-ELT MIAT.- todo el salon se ilumino por un momento y segundos despues se pudo escuchar una gran explosion por todo el salon

En ese momento el e despacho del director

Dumbledore.-Parese que este año va ser como los demas verda fawkes.-dijo mirando con diversion a su fenix y amigo

Dumbledore.-mmmm ahora que recuerdo hoy sera la ceremocio de invocacion de familiares para los de sexto año me pregunto¿Que abra de nuevo este año ? jijiji.Un familiar es un eterno sirviente, un amigo, en muchos casos son tus ojos y oidos.

Regresando al salon se puede ver que todo esta lleno de tierra y las mesas junto con el escritorio de la profesora se encuentran completamente destruidos mientras los alumnos se encientra sentados en el suelo.

pansy P.- Por eso yo se los dije yo queria intentar

Hermione.-mmmm parese que cometi un pequeño error.- dijo limpiandose la cara con un pañuelo que saco de su bilsillo de la faldas

Ron.- No creo que fue un pequeño error mira toto esto

Draco .- Mira todo lo que has hecho yo creo que tu nivel de magia es de cero

pansy - Hermione la zero.- exclamo con una sonrisa divertida

Hermione solo ignoro todos los reclamos. Detras de lo que quedaba de escritorio se puede ver a la profesora demayada.

Se escucho la campana que finalizaba la clase.

Hermione ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer por eso solo se dirijio al despacho del director

Dumbledore.-Parese que otraves lo has hecho verdad?

Hermione.- lo siento mucho

Dumblendore.- no hay problema.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.- puedes retirarte

Hermione.- gracias

Al salir del despacho se encontro con un grupo de slytherin

pansy P.-¿otra vez en el salon de castigo o ya estas expulsada? jajajaja

Hermione.- Eso no te importa .-exclamo con enojo.- pero si quieres saver no hay castigo

Pansi.- Que? por que?

Hermione.- La culpa la tiene la profesora por dejarme utilizar magia a pesar de las advertencias de los estudiantes

Pansi.-jajajajajajajajaja si claro

Hermione.- solo estoy tenienso un mal dia

Pansi.- ¿No tienes siempre n mal dia? jajaja deverias parenderte bien tu nombre Hermione la zero jajaja

Hermione.- callate.- le grito con enojo

Pansi.- no puedo esperar para saver que tipo de familiar invocaràs. jajajaja si es que puedes jajaja

Hermioe.- tengo plena confianza de que invocare algo mejor que tu

pansi.- si claro jajajajajajaja

Para el medio dia todos los alumnos de sexto año se encontravan en los jardines del castillo

y listos para invocara un sirviente deigno para cada quien.

Profesora vector.- muy bien jovenes hoy como ya saven invocaran a un sirviente que no solo sera su sirviente sino su amigo y familia por toda su vida.Bien conforme los nombre pasaran a incovar a su familiar.

Pansi Parkinson.- ella paso al frente y resito un conjuro creado por ella misma y conjuro a un dragon chino solor verde botella

Draco Malfoy.- realizo su propio conjuro y su familiar para sorpresa de todos fue un pequeño huron albino y en ese momento todos estallaron a carcajadas.

Asi continuo la ceremocia hasta que le llego el turno a hermione. Todos estaban muy nerviosos con lo que fuera a pasar pero la profesora ignorava la amenasa

Profesora vector.-Bien solo falta usted señorita granger

Hermione .- si profesora.

Hermione.-Aquel que es mi sirviente que se encuentra en alguna parte del universo.- Todos te nian cara de interogacion al escuchar ese hechizo.

Draco.- ¿Pero que clase de encantamiento es es?"hay que admitir que tiene originalidad"

Hermione.-Al santo, hermoso y mas poderoso familiar te imploro del fondo de mi corazòn responde a mi llamado, responde al que te implora ven ami gran familiar.-derepente una gran explosion cubrio una parte del jardin y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el familiar que hermione habia invocado un joven de cabellos negros como la noche de ojos color esmeralda y tenia unos lentes redondos sus facciones eran de un joven en plena adolecencia de una complexion delgada y una estarura que no pasa de 1.70 para su edad. Hermione se aserco

Hermione.- ¿un muggle? es...este... es mi santo hermospo y poderoso familiar

Draco.- jajajajajaja

Pansi.- eso es lo qie invocaste no puedo creerlo jajaja ni para eso sirves jajajaja no puede ser que ayas invocado un muggle jajajaja das pena Hermione la zero jajajaja.

Hemrione.-callate.- le reclamo con furia.- tu como te llamas

chico.-¿Que?¿Donde estoy?

Hermione.- profesora vecto permita invocar una vez mas.

Profesora vector.- No puedo permitir eso un familiar solo se invoca una ves ya que hay una conexion entre el mago y/o bruja y el familiar

Hermione.- Pero profesora

Profesora vector.- Lo lamento ahora porfavor temina el contrato

Hermione.- entiendo.-el chico no entendia que era lo que susedia por tal motivo intento escapar pero hermione lo atrapo y se fue acercando

poco a poco hasta estar incada.-Tendrias que estar agradesido de que una bruja como yo te acepte como familiar.- suspiro con derota.-Por los poderes de los 4 elemento bendice y protege a esta criatura como mi familiar.- diciento esto pueso su mano en la nuca del jove y fue acercandose a sus labios

chico.-¿ que estas pensando hacer? oye

Hermione.- solo quedate quieto

chico-Oye espera... que... es.. hay... quiero decir... espera.- todo esto lo dijo con nerviosismo mientra hermione se acercava mas a sus labios hasta que sus bocas se conectaro por un pequeño momento y ella se separo

Profesora vector.-bien al parecer ya tienes hecho tu contrato con tu familia

chico.- ¿Hey que esta pasanso? .- un calor sofocante salia del cuerpo del jove.-¿que me has hecho?

Hermione.- no te preocupes es el grabado del familiar muy pronto se pasara el calor.

chico: ¿ que? .- una luz sali de su mano derecha y unas letras en ruinas antiguas se grabaron en su mano despues un dolor en la misma le hizo gritar y desmallarse.

Cundo el joven abrio susu ojos puedo ver que se encontava enel piso de un cuarto

chico:¿que fue eso ?¿ un sueño?

Hermione.- finalmete despertastes

chico:¿ que no fue un sueño?.- y se levanto se un salto.-

Hermione.-mmm y¿ como te llamas?

chico.- yo bueno mi nombre es harry potter y ¿tu?

Hermione.- haaaaa Hermione granger

Harry.- ¿oye donde estoy ?¿por que me secuestraste?

Hermione.-¿Que? secuestrarte? jajajaja si que eres gracioso jajaja.- se volteo a su guarda ropa y lo abrio saco unabluson para dormir y se comenso a desvestir en frente de harry.

Harry.- oye .-su cara se puso roja por completo

Hermione se termicno de cambiar y le avento a harry el uniforme

Hmione.-Lavalo

Harry.-¿que?

Hermione.- eres mi sirviente tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que te mande

Harry.- estas loca yo no hare eso.- derrepente sintio una pequeña punsada es su mano dresceha y recordo las letra

En la bibliteca se podia ver a la profesora vector muy nervios hojeando un libro y se detubo en una de las paguinas

Profesorav.- no puede ser es imposible que sea el. Para estar mas segura le informare al directos

Regresando al cuarto.

Harry .- ya entiendo este lugar se llama hogwarts y es una escuela de magia y hechiceria y se encuantra en londre ha y tu eres una estudiante de esta escuela.- dijo con altaneria( hermione ya le habia explicado un poco )

Hermione.- no voy a permitir que un sirviente me hable de ese modo, yo soy Hermione Granger

Harry .- sis si y yo soy el sirviente que invocastes.- loe dijo de uan manera muy aburruda y momotona

Hermione.- no puedo entender por que mi familiar tenia que ser un muggle y despues de todo altanero haaaa , yo quertia un dragon o un griffo pero por que me toca algo asi.-mientra hermione tenia su mnologo haary desidio espacarse cuando ella se dieo cuenta lla era muy tarde harry se encontava corriendo por los pasillos.

Hermione.- hooo no se a escapado qe voy a hacer .- diciendo esto mientra se cambia y salia corriendo

.- a pero mira a quien tenemos a quie.- se escucho una vos que arrasyraba las palabras

Hermione.-"no ahora no".- que quieres Malfoy.-

Draco.- ¿ que? ¿se te esacapo tu sirviente? jajajaja que patetica eres jajaja

Hermione.- callate.- grito con enfado y se fue de ahi

Ella continuo buscando a Harry hasta que lo encontro a la salida

Hermione.- detente ven aca no escaparas winwardium leviosa( nose si se escribe asi perdon )

harry foto en su lugar mientras hermione lo alcanzaba.

Hermione.- ya te tengo.- sonrio de manera fria

Harry.-¿que? bajame en tonces ¿es verdad?.-pregunto son miedo

Hermione .- que cosa .- entonces lo miro por un rato .- a ya entiendo no crea que era una escuela me magia ¿verdad?.

Harry.- yo ...pues...jajajaja

Hermione.- por no confiar en mi y escapar te castigare jajajajajaja.- reia con malisia

Harry.- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.- se escucho un grito con terror.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno pues aqui les dejo una idea muy loca_

espero yq ue les guste

y porfis dejen revies

para esta pobre

escritora

BYE

PD:perdon las faltas de ortografias lo que pasa es que no tengo instalado el word y escribo en wordpad el chsites es que sigamos escribiendo nuevos fics n.n


	2. El familiar muggle

Bueno pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capi

Espero y que les guste n.n

Harry Potter no es mío (que malo u. u) es de J.K Rowling n.n

Acotaciones:

() () () () () () () Habla la autora ósea yo jajajaja n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.- hablan los personajes

""""""" pensamientos

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo 2.- El familiar muggle.

Se puede apreciar una noche con estrellas y una luna en cuarto creciente fuera del castillo.

En una habitación de la sala común de gryffindor, para ser más exactos en el cuarto de la prefecta de sexto curso una conversación se llevaba acabo:

.- ¿muggle?- pregunto un joven de cabellos negros (ha si ya saben quien es mejor pongo lo nombre jajaja)

.- si, son personas no mágicas ósea como tu.- contesto una joven de cabellera castaña

.- yo quiero regresar.-

Lo siento pero no se como Harry.-

Harry.- pues deberías tu me trajiste aquí Hermione.- contesto con altanería

Harry.-tienes que devolverme.-demando con enojo

Hermione.- imposible.-contesto mientras se quitaba el uniforme y lo tiraba en la cara del joven.

Harry.-no termines las conversaciones con monosilábicos.-le grito con enojo

Hermione.- y tu no me grites.-le demando mientras se ponía un camisón para dormir.

Hermione.-bueno pues ve a lavar eso.- le dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama.- hasta mañana.- y apago las luces.

Harry.- "debería sentirme indignado y reclamarle si eso hare" oye yo no lavare tu ropa

Hermione.- ¿Quién crees que cuidara de ti?, tu eres mi familiar y es mi deber cuidarte pero lavar planchar y arreglar son algunos de tus deberes.-le contesto mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

Harry.- mmmm buen punto.-asistiendo con la cabeza.

Hermione.- si haces las cosas bien serás alimentado

Harry.- ¿alimentado¿Soy un…perro o que?- le reclamo pero al darse cuenta la chica ya estaba profundamente dormida.- bueno tendré que hacer las cosas bien. Ahora ¿Dónde dormiré? -alado de la cama se podía ver un pequeño tendido de tan solo una manta vieja y un poco de paja.- bueno es el único lugar.- dijo mientras se dirigía a ese lugar y se acostaba para dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente:

Harry.-oye despierta.- le quito las abanas de enzima y le aventó un uniforme limpio.- me dijiste que lo lavara y aquí esta.

Hermione.- así gracias.-contesto mientras se cambiaba.- hoy tengo clases hasta las 3 de la tarde así que tienes el día libre. Vamos

Harry.- ¿adonde?

Hermione.-pues a desayunar que crees.- contesto mientras se dirigía a la salida del cuarto.

Ya en el gran comedor se dirigieron a la mesa de gryffindor bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás. Cuando llegaron a un lugar vacio se sentaron a comer. Al terminar se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida del mismo.

Hermione.- oye te quiero en la puerta del salón de DCAO a las tres en punto, esta en el segundo piso (no me acuerdo si esta en ese piso pero si saben díganme por fis) a mano derecha cuarta puerta.-se dio la vuelta y camino a su primera clase transformaciones con los slytherin.

Harry.-si señora.-bueno y ahora ¿Qué hago?-vio por la ventana el campo de quidditch y le intereso mucho.- creo que iré a ese lugar.- salió corriendo por la puerta que daba a uno de los jardines

Al llegar al lugar se quedo sorprendido mas por que el quipo de slytherin se encontraba entrenando y se maravillo de verlos bolar en escobas. El capitán del equipo que era Draco Malfoy se acerco hasta aterrizar cerca de él.

Draco.-valla pero mira que tenemos por aquí si es el sirviente de hermione la zero jajaja.- dijo con ironía y frialdad.

Harry.- ¿hermione la zero?-pregunto con interés

Draco.- ¿Qué ni siquiera suaves a quien le sirves? Jajajaja ella es una tonta, buena para nada no se por que esta aquí si no sabe utilizar un maldito hechizo no me explico como paso hasta sexto año jajaja.-todo esto lo dijo con maldad pura.

Harry.- no voy a permitir que hables así de ella.-le contesto de una manera enojada que ni el mismo savia por que le molestaba que hablara así de ella y que en cierta forma lo tenia merecido por la forma en que lo a estado tratando pero así era él.

Draco.- y tu que piensas hacer si solo eres un maldito sirviente y después de todo muggle jajaja.- en eso Harry le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha y eso hizo enfadar a draco .- me las pagaras maldito muggle.

Hermione.-detente Malfoy.-exclamo una agitada hermione de tanto correr ya que se había visto desde una de las ventanas de los corredores que daban al campo.- sabes que los duelos están prohibidos.

Draco.-si los duelos están prohibidos pero solo para nosotros los magos no para los sirvientes.-contesto de una manera muy inteligente y suspicaz.- espera ¿no será que te has enamorado de este muggle?.-pregunto con burla.

Hermione.-que tontería estas diciendo claro que no es solo que no me quedare parada viendo como machacan a mi sirviente.-exclamo con nerviosismo y enojo.

Harry.-piensas que este me va acabar por favor.-dijo con diversión

Hermione.-mejor cállate Harry y vámonos.-

Draco.- no lo voy a permitir expeliarmus.-mando un hechizo lo cual hizo salir volando muy lejos a Harry.

Hermione.-detente, ya basta Malfoy.- exclamo mientras corría hasta Harry.- ¿estas bien? Ya deja esto mira como quedaste.-le dijo mientras ponía una cara triste y unos ojos medio lloroso.

Harry.-no si me dejo luego no podre estar tranquilo.-dijo mientras se levantaba con mucho dolor y esfuerzo.

Draco.- ¿planeas continuar con esto?-pronuncio mientras conjuraba otro hechizo el cual invoco a una espada.-si tienes la valentía de continuar, toma esa espada. Sino arrodíllate y dime que lo sientes.

Hermione.-deja de burlarte.-exclamo con un enojo contenido y sacaba su varita.

Harry.- ¿quien te crees que eres?-susurro mientras se acercaba a la espada para tomarla pero hermione se le interpuso n el camino.

Hermione.-no la tomes, si lo haces es seguro que Malfoy te mate. Escucha esto es una orden mía como tu maestra deja esta pelea.

Harry.-no puedo regresar a mi mundo.-dijo con tristeza.- no tengo otra opción mas que vivir en este mucho.

Hermione.- ¿y eso que?

Harry.-no me importa si duermo en el suelo o tengo que lavar tu ropa pero…pero…lo que no acepto es que alguien hable mal de ti yo soy el único que puedo hacer eso.-grito con coraje y muchas otras emocione mientras que hermione se quedo sorprendida.

Hermione.- "nunca imagine que solo por eso se estaba peleando"

Harry.- y nunca bajare mi cabeza ante nadie.- esto o dijo mientras corría y tomaba la espada. En ese momento las letras misteriosas que estaba en su mano derecha brillaron con gran intensidad y Malfoy conjuro una armadura andante y Harry la corto a la mitad.

Hermione. ¿Que¿Como paso eso?

Harry.- no lo se, lo que se es que todavía puedo pelear tranquilamente.

Draco volvió a conjurar mas armaduras y Harry se lazo a acabar con todas ellas hasta que llego frente a Draco y el callo de espaldas y Harry le apuntaba con la espada.

Draco.-me….me rindo.-dijo con miedo

Todos los que estaba alrededor gritaron con asombro y emoción (yo no se cuando llegaron pero allí están jajaja)

Harry.- ¿Qué¿Porque?

Hermione.- ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto con preocupación

Harry.- si.- y sonrió con felicidad. Y se desmayo cayendo en sima de hermione

Hermione.- Hey espera ¿Qué? Esta durmiendo.- y sonrió de una manera muy dulce.

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que desde una de las ventanas del castillo alguien los observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero y que les haya gusta

No sean malos y deje un pequeño review

Aunque sean tomatazos o maldiciones esta bien.


End file.
